A Princess in Distress
|Level = 5 |Previous = Family Matters |Next = Family Matters |Enemies = Wolves Bear |Image = Tw3 princess in distress.jpg |Starting_icon = velen}}A Princess in Distress is a main quest in and is a sub-quest to Family Matters. Geralt must seek the help of a pellar (a magical seer) to discover more information about the Baron's family. The pellar's goat, named Princess, is necessary to perform the ritual but the goat has gone missing. Geralt must track the goat down and return her to her owner. Walkthrough Once accepted, the pellar will send Geralt on his way with a bell that Princess is attracted to when rung. Follow the marker into the wooded area behind the pellar's house and, as you reach the center of the yellow area, wolves may appear and attack. Once taken care of, look for the goat's tracks or use Witcher Senses to hear the goat's bleating. When you see the goat, approach slowly, ringing the bell when you're within about ten feet or so. Bring the goat to the pellar Princess will follow Geralt for a time until she becomes distracted by something yummy to eat. To stop Princess from stalling while coaxing her to come, pick all the plant life from her location to the pellar's hut. Focus on raspberries and strawberries, which will slow her progress. When Princess loses interest in following Geralt, you will be given the objective to use the bell to continue leading the goat to the pellar. Alternatively, Axii can be used on the goat and, provided that the sign is re-applied immediately after it wears off each time, Princess will not wander off. This would prevent the encounter with the bear that would otherwise occur. However, this method is rather time-consuming since the goat will move extremely slow while under the effect of Axii. As you start to get close to the pellar's hut, Princess will suddenly run off in the other direction, provided you aren't trying the above method. Follow her to find a bear that thinks the goat would be a good snack. Defeat it to continue on. you can take out the bear beforehand, thus keeping Princess free from harm. With the bear defeated, all that is left is some walking and a bit of bell ringing to bring Princess safely home to her master. Speaking to the pellar with Princess nearby will end the quest and return to Family Matters. Journal entry :Geralt's search for information about the baron's wife and daughter took him to the local pellar. One glance and he knew the man was highly eccentric - an impression only strengthened when the pellar announced he would not divine what had happened to Anna and Tamara until Geralt found Princess, his runaway goat. Having no other choice, Geralt set off on a wild goat chase. :As a knight errant will comb the rugged heart of the wilderness to find the object of his quest, so Geralt searched for Princess the goat in the woods around Blackbough. :In the end, he found the caprine fugitive and, protecting it from manifold dangers along the way, led it back to its delighted owner. As promised, the pellar would now help Geralt in his search for the baron's missing family. Objectives * Find the pellar's goat using the bell and your Witcher Senses. * Bring the goat to the pellar. * Use the bell and lead the goat to the pellar. * If Geralt didn't kill the bear beforehand: ** Defend the goat from the bear. ar:أميرة تتألم it:Una Principessa in pericolo pl:Zadanie: Na ratunek Księżniczce ru:На помощь Княжне cs:Princezna v nesnázích (úkol) tr:Tehlikedeki Prenses Category:The Witcher 3 main quests